Foot is the most distant part of our body and our hands can't work on our foot without sitting down and bending over. Because it is hard of reaching, foot hygiene, includes cleaning, massaging and smoothing of the skin on sides and bottom of feet, although a small job, could be easily ignored by us in our everyday living. Besides, dead skin build ups on our feet is annoying, recurring and lasting for as long as our life time.
There are dry and wet methods of removing foot dead skin and calluses. The dry method of removing foot dead skin and calluses is currently the most adopted method and it is done in seated position. For those who have difficulty in sitting down or bending over, the dry method is not appropriate for them. There are many handheld abrasive scraping tools and metal shavers sold on the market. A user will have to sit down on a chair, bending over, holding his foot with one hand and scrape off the foot's hard dead skin and calluses with another. The abrasive tool gradually loses its function when the cavities among the abrasives are filled with skin debris. The user will have to repeatedly clean up the dead skin debris retained in the cavities during the entire removal process. After removal, the collection of the light weighted dead skin debris which might spread all over the working area is another unpleasant experience. When the abrasive tool does not work on hardened dead skin, the user will have to use a sharp metal shaver to remove the foot dead skin. Metal shaver is a little dangerous; the user may accidentally cut into the healthy foot skin underneath and cause bleeding. Generally speaking, dry method is a time consuming process and it can only be done once in a while. For people who are either busy or having difficulty in sitting down or bending over, the dry method simply is not a good choice for them. Our art suggests a wet method of dead skin removal which does not have these disadvantages.
The wet method does the removing with skin soaked in water. Skin becomes soft and easier to be removed when soaked well with soap water and the best way to have soaked feet is in a shower. Although, the handheld abrasive tools had been proven working fairly good on removing the feet's dry dead skin and calluses, but the inconvenience of applying it to our feet in the shower is yet to be improved. We all agree that using the handheld abrasive scraping tool, standing in a shower on one foot and bending over to remove the other foot's dead skin is unsafe. Thus, there is a need of a device which would allow the user to stand safely in a shower or bathtub to apply the abrasive tool on various areas of the foot without bending over. This would be beneficial to many busy people because they can do both the foot hygiene and shower at the same time. The debris of dead skin is washed away along with shower water which is another advantage. Some prior arts use a mat having a plurality of suction cups on its lower surface for holding the mat on a shower or bathtub floor and bristled scrubbing brushes on its upper surface. Those suction cups underneath the mat can securely hold the mat without being moved while a user brushes his feet on the bristles. Unfortunately, these bristled brush type foot scrubbers cannot effectively remove the foot's dried callused skin. Most of the time, the bristled brush can only work on cleaning the bottom of the feet but not able to remove the dead skin. If a person wanted to work on a callused area, the person would apply extra force on that area, when the foot is pressed hard against the bristled brush, the bristles just bend over and no smooth results. The bristled brush is very good for cleansing the bottom of the foot and the cavity areas between the toes. Nonetheless, such cleansing is important for people who have athlete's foot, diabetic foot ulcers, toe nail fungi and bad foot odors. Thus, the prior arts with bristles have presented solution for cleaning the feet but not adequately solved the problem of removing dead skin and calluses. While the prior arts striving for the removing of dead skin and cleaning of the feet with two different devices, we add a detachable bristle foot scrubber pad onto the base mat by attaching a few male part locking devices on the bottom of the detachable bristle scrubber pad to the corresponding female part locking devices on the top side of the base mat. Vice versa, the bristle scrubber pad can be detached by pulling the locking devices off the base mat. Since our art have both, the abrasives and the bristles, on the same upper surface area of the foot scrubber, it not only can effectively remove dead skin but also clean our foot.